1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive oxynitride and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a conductive oxynitride formed using an oxynitride containing indium, gallium, and zinc and a method for manufacturing a conductive oxynitride film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays (such as liquid crystal display devices, light-emitting display devices, and electrophoretic display devices) have been actively developed. Most of them have a structure in which display or display light is seen through an electrode using a transparent conductive oxide. As a typical example of the transparent conductive oxide, an indium oxide-tin oxide (In2O3—SnO2) alloy (abbreviated to ITO) film formed using a target obtained by adding tin oxide to indium oxide and performing sintering can be given.
A sputtering method has been widely employed as a method for depositing an indium oxide-tin oxide alloy (ITO) film. It is known that in particular, by depositing an indium oxide-tin oxide alloy (ITO) film in an atmosphere to which hydrogen or water vapor are added, crystallization during the deposition is prevented and thus an amorphous transparent conductive oxide film which is more excellent in workability than a transparent conductive oxide film having crystallinity is formed. Further, it is also known that since hydrogen atoms released from hydrogen or water vapor compensate dangling bonds of other atoms contained in the transparent conductive oxide, electrons trapped by the dangling bonds are reduced and thus the conductance of the transparent conductive oxide film can be increased (Patent Document 1).